The empty nest
by Steffili
Summary: Alicia is taking her loss harder than she would have imagined. But help is on the way...


Alicia wasn't one of these mothers. She firmly believed so. She understood that kids had to leave home and make their own experiences. And Zach was a smart kid and not likely to get into trouble. Also she still had Grace left, even though her daughter was out with her friends right now. But she'd been home before with both of the kids gone - still tonight it felt weird. Knowing that Zach had moved out was weird and bothering her more than she would have imagined. She sighed and got out a bottle of wine, opening it and bringing it along with a glass to the coffee table. Then she started drinking, after the first glass was done she went to change into some comfortable clothing and decided she could maybe try and watch some TV. She was just coming out of her bedroom when there was a knock at the door. She stopped and looked at it. Who could that be?

She opened and was greeted by Peter. She raised an eyebrow.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"

He held up a bottle of vodka and waved it softly.

"I felt bad leaving you here all alone with Zach gone. I knew you would probably put up a strong facade but feel bad either way. Also I thought I'd bring something really strong this time. I thought you could use it."

She smiled and took a step back, letting him in. It was a little weird that he would do that, especially given their current arrangement, but at the same time it was a sweet gesture.

"Yeah, that's very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

Alicia went straight to the kitchen to get them shot glasses while Peter went to the living room.

"I figured we can as well do shots, or did you want to mix the vodka with something?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Shots are fine by me." he answered and she nodded, setting the glasses on the table and sat down. Peter took a seat across from her, unscrewing the bottle and pouring the strong alcohol. They both raised their glasses and looked at each other.

"So, one out of the house, one to go. You did an amazing job on the kids, Alicia, so, please don't be too sad, ok?"

She just nodded, and they drank their shots. She sighed and set the glass back down, letting herself fall back to the couch.

"I know, I shouldn't be, it's the way the world works. But yeah, I already miss him. It seems like it was only yesterday he was just a baby and now he's a grown man and out to explore the world. It's crazy."

Peter nodded, filling the glasses again and handing her a full one.

"Yes, that's true. Time went by so quickly and now our son is all grown up and leaving. And soon enough Grace will follow."

He made a sorrowful face and downed his next shot, Alicia following right after.

"Don't remind me of that. She's my baby girl. Soon she will be starting to date guys for real and then will leave at well."

Peter flinched again, then shook his head.

"She's way too young to be dating." he mumbled and refilled his glass. Alicia laughed softly and placed her glass next to his on the table, indicating she wanted a refill as well.

"I know you think that but it's bound to happen. I mean, guys start to notice her. She's a gorgeous young woman. She got lots of calls here last fall from guys and once one even showed up at my door, an older guy. Who later turned out to be her pastor, but I scared him off big time. He wanted to pick her up with a motorcycle! Can you imagine?"

Peter gasped.

"What? Why did I never know about this? You should have told me."

She laughed, it was a bit funny to wind him up with that.

"It's ok, Peter. I got it all handled. I talked with her about things. She knows about protection and how it all works and she's smart enough. And for your involvement, I guess you now being the Governor might scare the one or the other suitor off." she joked.

Peter still did not seem happy at all.

"Yeah I sure hope it does scare them off. " he grumbled and refilled their glasses. Alicia drank her shot and sighed, feeling the effect of the alcohol set in.

"Speaking of politics. Eli asked me to run for States Attorney." Alicia suddenly blurted out. Peter's head snapped up.

"He what?"

She looked at him.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" she wanted to know.

"No, I think it's a brilliant idea, but I would never have thought you would want to do it." he told her.

She shrugged her shoulders and motioned for another round of the drink.

"That's the thing. I have never considered it before and it came out of the blue. So I don't know what to say."

He filled their glasses and they drank.

"Well, you should consider it. As I said. You would be amazing at the job and you've basically done half the work before with me. You always helped me prepare my speeches and all that. You know what it takes. Plus I think you would win this hands down. People love you. And of course you would have the Governor's support." he added with a grin, his voice filled with warmth.

She smiled at him brightly.

"Thank you Peter. But I don't know. I mean, I had an awful couple of last months. I am honestly not sure anymore if I can stay a lawyer. It's getting harder to stand. Practicing the law used to be fun and I really enjoyed it but I don't anymore, I'm struggling with it more and more. So maybe it would be just the right opportunity to do this now. My firm is not working out like I planned. I fight with Cary constantly and now he even went behind everyone's backs to ruin a possible merger with L&G. I am just done with the endless backstabbing. I know, that happens in politics as well, but at my own firm? My partner who I should be able to trust? I can't go on working like that."

"I'm sorry, Alicia. I had no idea you're struggling with it so much. So, do consider running. You will have mine and Eli's full support, I can tell you as much. And if you need anything, I'll help you."

She sighed and let him fill the glassed for another round of shots.

"I'll think about it."

They raised their glasses to that and drank.

Peter looked at his watch.

"It's getting late and I'm feeling drunk. I should just go home now. This was fun. Just... drinking and talking."

Alicia nodded.

"Yes, it was. One more for the road?" she asked him and put the glass on the table with a smile. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not."

He refilled the glasses and handed her one over, smiling at her and then they emptied the shots.

Peter got up and Alicia sighed.

"You know, you can stay if you want. I mean...wasn't that the point of you being here, making sure I wasn't alone?"

He looked at her, slightly confused.

"True. But...well I wasn't of the impression that sleepovers are still part of our arrangement." he told her, making her flinch inwardly. She deserved that, she guessed, and he was of course right. But she was feeling drunk and lonely and he was here, and she realized for the first time in forever they had spent and evening together without yelling at each other.

"Can I ask you a question?" she wanted to know.

Peter furrowed his brows, but sat back down.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Why did you just accept this arrangement of ours? Why didn't you try to fight me like you always do? "

He looked even more confused now.

"What do you mean? You were very clear about it. I didn't think there was any room for disagreement. Look, I know that I might have pushed you too hard, and I am sorry for it. But I also understand that some things can not be unsaid and undone, no matter how much I wished I could. So, you said we were over. What would fighting you on that help?"

She sighed and shook her head. She felt sad all of a sudden, another part of her life that was a broken mess, and she was sick of that. It was time to start fixing things up.

"I might have overreacted. I don't know. It's complicated. All I know is I don't want us to go on fighting forever. I actually enjoyed tonight very much, spending time with you just talking. I don't know when we did that last."

He nodded.

"Yes. It was really nice. And I don't want to fight with you either. And it's probably not a good time to say this but it's true: I love you, Alicia. That hasn't changed. So, if there is still some hope left after all I'm willing to hold on and try to fix this."

She sighed and nodded.

"I just wish I knew how to do that, fixing us. I don't know if we still can."

He got up and extended one hand out to her. She took it and let him pull her to her feet.

"Well if we both agree we want to do this, there will be a way. We will figure it out, I promise. But probably not tonight anymore. So yeah, I can sleep on the couch if that would make you feel better? So you are not all alone?" He offered.

She laughed softly.

"On the couch? Seriously? Come on, you can just sleep in bed with me. It's big enough." she informed him, then took his hand and dragged him after her. He went along with a soft laugh. They got ready for bed, Alicia producing an old T-Shirt she still had of him to sleep in. Peter stood there and watched her climb into bed, she turned around to face him and looked at him questioningly.

"What are you waiting for Peter?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just weird that's all. I would not have expected this to be the outcome of tonight."

He pulled the cover aside and climbed into bed as well, Alicia turned away to switch off the light and then leaned over to Peter, smiling at him softly in the now barely lit bedroom.

"Night Peter. Thank you for today."

She leaned in a little more and kissed him, a soft peck to the lips. Peter put her arms around her and pulled her close, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. She was half expecting him to start something, not that she would have minded it, as she realized. But he just settled in and sighed softly, so she relaxed into his embrace.

"Night Alicia."


End file.
